


Techno screams into the void and the void responds with a fatherly hug

by ChipperChemical



Series: Dream SMP stuff [12]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Appreciate Him, Fluff, Found Family, Gen, Other, a song about drugs just came on my playlist. ok, and the unholy spirits (Tommy and Techno), anyway they’re a family, first paragraph is inspired by that one Techno quote, he is just a gremlin little brother cmon, i actually hate this so much, i have affectionately named her Lucy, i just think they’re neat, i wrote this with a glowing pumpkin next to me, like i get that you’re sleepy but damn, moral support pumpkin, nice and fluffy, stop :) shipping :) Tommy :) romantically :), the father (Phil), the son (Wilbur), y’all sleep on Phil, y’know the one, ”i’m an atheist but when god sends me to hell i want him to hesitate”
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:02:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27192838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChipperChemical/pseuds/ChipperChemical
Summary: Of all the adventures Techno thought he would have today, having the worst wish possible come true and end up being fantastic was admittedly not on the agenda.What the genuine fuck just happened?
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Sapnap & Darryl Noveschosch, Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, it’s found family
Series: Dream SMP stuff [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2181660
Comments: 16
Kudos: 453





	Techno screams into the void and the void responds with a fatherly hug

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING I HATE THIS
> 
> i really hate this story but i liked the concept and didn’t want to just delete it but i’m also too unmotivated to rewrite it so fuck you.

At first, Techno is falling.

And he might be dying. Maybe this is how he gets sent to hell; he’d always figured that he would live to be a little older than he was, but who was he to argue with fate? The falling isn’t alarming — in fact, it’s almost calm, like those dreams he used to have where he’d be falling off a cliff but he wasn’t afraid. Yeah, this was like that. He closed his eyes.

But then Techno opened his eyes, and he wasn’t falling at all. 

Actually, now that his mind cleared of the white noise and cotton swabs, Techno realised that he was sprawled out on the floor, his joints aching and head pounding like a hangover. Pushing himself to sit up, he raised a hand to his head, looking around for a painkiller or something when he noticed that he was in a pitch black room, with no light nor shadow, and no perspective of where the walls were. Since he mentioned it, where was the door?

Running a hand through his hair, Techno paused, feeling something off: his crown. Quickly, he searched around in a way that made his head spin from the speed, only to find it clattered next to him, turned on its side haphazardly. As he picked it up, Techno examined it from all angles, taken aback by how it wasn’t damaged, but not dwelling on it too long as he crowned himself once again.

Back to the question at hand: where the fuck was he?

“Hello?” Techno called, figuring that this whole situation would be easier with more people. It was silent for a while, just long enough for Techno’s mind to whir to life, until soft footsteps begun approaching, like someone walking on thick carpet. From seemingly nowhere, a man appeared, assumably older than Techno; he wore a green shirt with a black jacket (not black like the room, but a more faded, grey-ish black), green trousers and... sandals? Blond hair hung below a green and white striped bucket hat, and his blue eyes darted around a moment before noticing the other.

“Hello!” The man replied, rushing to stand in front of Techno and greet him, holding out a hand to help him up, “Welcome to the Void! I’m your new guardian, Philza, but I go by Phil!”

The...

Wait _. _

_ What? _

“Guardian? What—?” Techno stumbled, taking the hand confusedly and pulling himself up, only to be greeted by a warm hug.

“I’m so glad that your wish came true, mate!” Phil grinned happily, pulling away and giving Techno a bit of space, “Techno, right? I have so many people for you to meet in your new home!”

“My wish? New home? What is this?” Techno asked desperately, looking around, not knowing exactly what he was expecting from the unchanging darkness. 

“Your wish! Y’know, ‘ _I wish the void would claim me now_ ’,” Phil reminded, forming quotation marks with his fingers as Techno froze, blinking, “Well, you’ve been claimed!”

“I...” Techno begin, the words fizzling and dying on his tongue as he tried to think straight, but nothing was processing, “This is the void?”

“Yup!” Phil chuckled, his smile faltering when he looked at Techno’s puzzled expression, “You... did want to come here, right?”

“Well—“ Techno hesitated, something he rarely did; though he was known for being brutally honest, but he just couldn’t find the heart to tell such a nice person, “—Yeah, yeah. I’m just in shock.”

“Ah,” Phil’s shoulders relaxed, and his smile returned airily, lightening the atmosphere immediately, even in the foreign environment, “Good! Here, follow me.”

Staring at the yet-again offered hand, Techno paused, not exactly wanting to hold hands with a practical stranger, but figuring that it would make navigation far easier, especially in the dark, so he took it loosely, following Phil’s guide like a lost child. They rounded an assumed corner (honestly, this was only worsening Techno’s headache) and were greeted by a white vortex, contrasting greatly with its dark surroundings.

“We’ve got to go through this portal to get to the main area,” Phil explained, keeping a comforting grip on Techno’s hand and smiling in a fatherly way, calming whatever nerves Techno had left, “Just keep hold of my hand. It’ll feel like the floor is lurching forward, but it’s okay.”

Squeezing Phil’s hand once, Techno nodded, pursing his lips as he followed Phil’s guide into the portal. The swirling white shapes held his attention as they stood, the darkness around them fading and distorting, until suddenly, Techno felt like he was on an extremely fast rollercoaster which suddenly stopped, as he stumbled forward, stomach churning and doing flips as he caught his breath, Phil still holding his hand happily.

“Jesus—“ Techno coughed, clutching his chest and finally pushing himself upright again, quickly glancing at Phil to make sure he wasn’t bothered, where he was greeted with a warm smile.

“It’s okay, you’ll get used to it.” Phil reassured, keeping his hold on Techno’s hand as he guided him yet again. Looking around, Techno didn’t see much difference in the setting, but one thing caught his eye:

Houses. There were _houses_.

Amongst the darkness, they just looked like regular houses, plucked from the real world he was so familiar with and placed into the Void. Phil lead him carefully, past a few regular suburban buildings, when loud footsteps echoed from behind them, making them both turn.

“Hey Phil!” The person shouted, their black cloak flapping behind them as they ran, only stopping before the two. They looked, Techno thought, like the most ‘void-ish’ person yet, their skin pitch black with glowing white eyes and features, until they shrugged their hood off of their head, revealing a usual face, with dirty blond hair and glasses. They looked from Techno to Phil, then back to Techno, “Oh, is this the new guy? Hi!”

“Hello—“ Techno startled, not preparing himself for social interaction and stumbling for a moment, “—I’m Techno.”

“I’m Bad!” Bad greeted, holding a hand out, his smile somehow brightening when Techno took it and shook hesitantly, “I’m so glad to meet you! Don’t worry, you’ll love Phil.”

Techno nodded as Bad continued speaking, “I’ve got to go: Dream and Sapnap will be home soon!” With a grin and a wave, the void-ish person spun and ran off, behind a grouping of houses.

“Bad’s another Guardian,” Phil explained, easing Techno’s confusion slightly as they turned to start walking again, “His family is more of a friend group; they don’t really do the whole found-family dynamic that I have in mine.”

“Huh.” Techno hummed, liking the idea of a family, but not entirely sure what to expect. After a few more moments, Phil arrived outside a house, which looked just the same as all of the others, spare for the golden “19” on the door. Smiling, he took a key from his pocket, quickly unlocking the door and opening it, stepping aside to let Techno in before he closed the door behind them.

The house was warm and cozy, with pictures and drawings lining the walls and cabinets, displaying the many memories made in the family. A cream colour plastered the walls, and the carpeted floor was a lovely contrast to whatever the hell they were walking on out there. Phil kicked his sandals off, motioning for Techno to do the same, which he did, now only stood in his white socks.

Suddenly, there was a loud bang from upstairs, like a door being thrown open forcefully; heavy footsteps thumped closer, and sure enough, at the top of the staircase, a boy appeared. There was no way he was older than Techno, with boyish blond hair and blue eyes, wearing a classic baseball shirt and blue jeans. As he grinned, his blue braces reflected in the light, and he started to bolt down towards Techno, who flinched away.

“Tommy, remember what we said about giving new people their space.” Phil reminded, and Techno just watched as the boy — presumably Tommy — paused for a moment, seeming to think about something before taking a few slow steps back up.

“But Phil!” Tommy shouted, and Techno cracked a smile at the British accent, “How will he know what a big man I am?!”

“Let him settle first.” Phil suggested gently, smiling when Tommy huffed and spun on his heel, walking back up the stairs and slamming the door again, “Sorry about Tommy — he gets overexcited.”

“It’s okay.” Techno assured, glancing around before following Phil into a kitchen-type area, the distinct smell of freshly-baked bread in the air.

“Want anything to eat? Drink? You must be starving.” Phil offered, and now that Techno thought about it, he was desperate for some food. Giving a quick nod, Phil laughed, “Okay, I’ll see what I can make you: I’m good at guessing what foods people like when I first meet them.” Phil almost bragged, turning to the cabinets and opening them carefully, “If you go into the first room on the right, there’s the living room. You can go sit in there while you wait.”

Nodding, Techno turned, looking at the door on his right and pushing it open. Blinking for a moment, he looked around, noticing another person perched on the couch. He wore a burgundy beanie covering his brown hair, spare for his fringe, with a yellow sweater and black trousers; he was transfixed on his laptop, not even looking up when Techno apprehensively shuffled over to the other seat and sat down.

“New guy, right?” The other asked, glancing up from his screen to scan Techno up and down, who nodded, “My name’s Wilbur Soot.” 

“Techno.” Techno immediately felt comfortable in Wilbur’s company, sinking into the seat comfortably and closing his eyes (he was unbelievably tired, though he supposed he just got transported to an alternate dimension, which doesn’t particularly seem easy). After a while, a fidgeting noise came from the doorframe, and Techno opened an eye, noticing that Tommy was stood there, staring at his trainers nervously.

“Hey big man,” Tommy greeted, and Wilbur looked up at him, then to Techno, “Sorry about— um—“ Tommy broke off into a laugh, “—Sorry about scaring you earlier.” 

“Nahhhh, you’re good, nerd.” Techno hummed, watching as Tommy gasped in faux-anger and Wilbur snickered. 

“I’m not a nerd! Fuck you!” Tommy defended, amusement lacing his tone as he collapsed on the couch next to Wilbur, who had gone back to typing on his laptop. A comfortable silence settled in the air around them, and Techno, not one for conversation, smiled. 

Footsteps softly thumped down the hallway, until the ajar door was pushed open by Phil’s hip, since his hands were full; quickly, he set a plate of cookies on the armrest of Techno’s chair, bending down to also place a steaming mug of hot cocoa on the floor by his feet. Immediately, Tommy leant over his own armrest to try and snag a cookie, but Phil hit his hand playfully before he could reach.

“You like cookies and hot chocolate, right, Tech?” Phil confirmed, smiling gladly when Techno nodded and picked up a cookie, just holding it for a moment before taking a bite: it was incredible, and even for his small appetite, he ate the whole thing at once. 

“So...” Techno wiped the crumbs from his mouth, eyes gazing between the three others as Phil sat on a recliner opposite him, “Did you all wish to be here, or..?” 

“Well, I was born here,” Phil explained, seeming happy to give Techno some peace of mind, “Just magically poofed out of nowhere, no parents or anything. In the beginning, it was just me, Bad, and a few others. As more people just randomly arrived, we took them in as our own, hence the families!” 

“I wished to be here,” Wilbur explained, expression dull, like he didn’t particularly want to talk about it but would anyway, “After a really bad break-up. She just completely blocked me on everything and ghosted me, then got this asshole of a new boyfriend. I hated myself. I just wanted to disappear: be swallowed by the void.” 

Techno nodded understandingly, not wanting to stir up any upset in Wilbur, since it was clearly a sensitive subject. Sensing the steadily growing awkwardness in the room, Tommy perked up. 

“I wished for it too!” He exclaimed, much more open about his past than Will, “Me, Deo, and Wisp has this massive argument — like, a _huge_ fight! I was just walking around and I got super mad and shit, so I.. Y’know, I shouted that I just wanted to disappear into the void. And here I am!” Despite Tommy’s cheery nature, Techno couldn’t help but feel bad for the kid, clearly the youngest among them, who’d wished for something like that. 

“Well, no matter how we all got here, we’re still family!” Phil grinned warmly, holding his arms out in a hug to all of his sons, who smiled and nodded back; Techno chuckled before nodding, happy to be so accepted in their dynamic. It was new, maybe scary at first, but they welcomed him to no end.

With his family there with him, Techno would consider himself a winner.

**Author's Note:**

> if you want to write something with this AU or want to rewrite this, please feel free to, i’d love that

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Player Ready](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27433816) by Anonymous 




End file.
